


Watching Out For Her

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Draco's Den's My Sweet Valentine's Day - A Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Pixie sticks, Sisters, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sisters don't always get along, but no matter what they always keep an eye out for one another. COMPLETE
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Interstellar Novella [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Watching Out For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breathesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/gifts).



> A/N: Who doesn't love a sweet treat inspired story right around such a sappy holiday? This was my submission for Draco's Den - My Sweet Valentine - Valentine's Day Fest this year.
> 
> This piece was beta read by Grammarly so I apologize for any glaring errors. It is rated T+ for Bellatrix's language. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Breathesgirl, I hope that I was able to do your prompt justice!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Lots of love to you and yours!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Narcissa Black sat at the bar, nursing her Pixie Stick martini and staring at the group of people gathered around the pool table. They had been arguing about who's turn it was for well over twenty minutes, and if she was honest, it was starting to give her a headache. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that she was on her fifth martini in an hour or anything.

She had been staring at them because she knew the lot of them from her days at Hogwarts, and she was curious if one particular Slytherin was hanging out in the group. That particular Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, had yet to be spotted in the group of them, and he was somewhat difficult to miss, especially with his long blond locks.

Narcissa sighed as she shook her head and returned her attention back to her drink. It was Valentine's Day after all, and of course, Lucius Malfoy would not be out at some random pub looking for a date to take home. Knowing him, he already had a female that he was busy wooing at an expensive restaurant in the hopes of getting her back to his flat and joining him in bed. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts aside. Now was not the time to be distracted by the fact that she couldn't have who she wanted.

Taking a sip of her drink, Narcissa couldn't help glancing between the group at the pool table and the front door of the pub. There was a small part of her that hoped she would see a blond head casually coming into the pub so that she could go up and make her move.

"You've been staring at them all night."

A familiar voice pulled Narcissa out of her thoughts, and she turned her head to see her older sister, Bellatrix, standing beside her with a cocktail in her hand. Narcissa rolled her eyes as she set her drink down on the counter and smiled at Bellatrix. "Can I help you, Bella?"

"I'm just wondering if you're ever going to make your move," Bellatrix cooed, taking a seat on the stool next to Narcissa at the bar.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Narcissa retorted, swirling the swizzle stick around her drink aimlessly as she used her peripherals to keep an eye on the door. She could feel her sister watching her as she took a deep breath and turned her head to face Bellatrix directly.

"Alright then, Cissa. I'll go over and talk to them to see when Malfoy will be making his arrival on this lovely Valentine's Day evening," Bellatrix hummed, taking a large gulp of her drink before setting the empty glass down on the bartop and hopping down from her stool. As she took a few steps toward the pool table, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She smiled wickedly as she slowly turned around.

"A-wait," Narcissa muttered.

"What was that?" Bellatrix teased, cupping her ear. "I couldn't hear you."

"Damn it, Bella. Just sit back down. He won't be here tonight," Narcissa groaned, picking her drink up off the bar and lifting it to her lips. She downed the last of it before smacking the glass back down. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for her sister to sit back beside her. "I know you heard me. You're a shady bitch sometimes, you know?"

"And damn proud of it," Bellatrix chirped. "Now tell me why you are sitting over here, nursing a martini of some kind as you wait for Malfoy to walk through those doors when you could be hitting up any of those other eligible bachelors over there?"

"It's a Pixie Stick martini," she replied, flagging down the bartender to bring her another. "And I'm not sitting here waiting for Lucius to show up. I was sitting here enjoying my drink and people watching before _you_ showed up."

"Well, excuse me for being such an interruption," Bellatrix hissed, holding her hands up in the air as though she was surrendering. In an effort to change the subject before the claws came out, she thought about the drink that Cissa had mentioned. It made her curious, so it was the perfect conversation changer. "What the hell is a Pixie Stick Martini?"

"It's like a regular martini, but much sweeter," Narcissa responded, smiling widely as the bartender placed a full martini down in front of her. "Another one for my sister here. Add it to my tab."

"You've got a tab set up?" Bellatrix sussed, furrowing her brow as she looked at her sister. Something was bothering her, but there was no way in hell that Narcissa would ever tell her what was really going on. "How much have you had to drink?"

"None of your damn business, and if you didn't want the drink, you could just say no," Narcissa snapped, taking a large gulp of her martini before jumping down off the stool. It was time for her to go and make her move on someone in the group gathered around the pool table. As much as she hated to admit it, Bella was right. Sitting around here waiting for Lucius Malfoy to show his face was a waste of her damn time. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands.

"Where are you going?" Bellatrix asked, lowering herself from the stool and taking a few steps after Narcissa.

"I'm taking my life into my own hands and following your advice. Why sit around waiting for Lucius when I can take control of my own love life?" Narcissa asked, glancing back over her shoulder and smiling at Bellatrix. "Thanks for the advice, Bella. Have a good night."

"Just be careful, Cissa," Bellatrix sighed, shaking her head as she took a sip of the martini that Narcissa had ordered for her. She was surprised by the fruity flavor of the drink but had to admit that it wasn't all that terrible.

She spent the rest of the night keeping a careful eye on Narcissa before she deemed it time to step in and take her home. Even though they weren't always each others' biggest supporters, they always had one another's backs in a time of need. Tonight, Narcissa needed Bellatrix, and Bella was sure that in the future, she would need Cissa to watch after her.


End file.
